Marshall Law
by scathachshadow
Summary: Mutt dealing with school and his pretty class president who always seems to be on his mind


Indiana Jones

Mutt Jones fic, with my own character Dana

"Marshall Law"

First chapter, kind of rushed, just wanted to write anything down really, review, I will have a second chapter by tomorrow, xxxxxxxx

Her name was Dana and she was Mutt's class president in Marshall College. Beautiful auburn hair, huge but shrewd green eyes and when you hear her heels clicking towards you, you knew you were in for it.

"Hey! Jones, get over here" Mutt winced, and hunched his shoulders as Dana's voice ring out through the corridor. He had almost made it out; he was three metres from the main door. He could pretend he hadn't heard her maybe. And then he felt it, her hand shot out and grabbed his collar and yanked him back roughly.

"Dana, watch the leather" and he pouted and straightened his jacket, Dana laughed and shoved about five books in his direction.

"You missed ancient civilisations, you need to catch up" and with that she spun on her pretty little heel and sauntered off. _Great so much for my weekend then_,

"Thanks doll" he shouted sarcastically after her, and groaning reaching for the door trying to balance all the new books.

Mutt had been sitting in his room all Friday and Saturday evening sorting through the books, writing his notes and at trying to condense his lecture notes into bullet points, well the lecture he attended that is. He opened his history of antiquities book, and started to read through the chapter.

Every once in a while he would see what looked like a faint scribble on the margins of the page, when half way through the chapter he realised that they were tiny little notes written by Dana. Mutt laughed and ran his hand through his dark hair, _imagine Dana defacing books_, it was unthinkable.

Mutt knew it was completely wrong of him to read the notes, and if Dana ever found out he'd probable suffer a great deal, but the temptation was too great. He flicked back to the start of the chapter, and began deciphering the minuscule messages dotted around the page.

She had a neat, flowing script but the light pencil made it difficult to work out. Mutt took the book to the window. Most of the little notes were key dates, and place names, and many snippets of information that wasn't mentioned at all it the text. Mutt let out a low whistle, this stuff was gold.

Mutt yanked out his notepad and scribbled down the notes as quickly as possible. When he was about three quarters through the chapter he came across a completely different type of message. It was written right on the edge of the page, far from the text, it was just one word;

Thompson

"Thompson" Mutt read out loud and immediately wrinkled his nose in disgust; there was no disguising who it was referring to. Blake Thompson, was a senior at Marshall who happened to have been Dana's boyfriend till he dumped her cruelly in front of the entire library.

He still couldn't believe she had dated the jerk. Mutt quickly skimmed the last few pages and sure enough along with the usual grade A notes, were the notes referring to Blake. She had written Thompson, even his initials B.T, but the worst was to come, on the second last page, just below the paragraph on the fall of the Roman Empire, was Ms Dana Thompson in the usual curly script.

"Poor Kid" he uttered under his breath, his fists were clenched and he slammed the book down on the desk. He stood in the middle on his room panting, as he recalled when Thompson had asked Dana to meet him outside the library.

It had come to light that Thompson had been cheating and rather than deny it, he decided to saunter up to Dana and break it off. Dana was humiliated and crushed, and it quickly got around that Blake had been seeing the other girl for ages, and mocked Dana for never suspecting a thing. Mutt had been there when it happened and before he even realised it had jumped up and punched Thompson square on the jaw.

Thompson grabbed him by the collar and dragged him close enough to sock him in the stomach. Mutt remembers gasping in pain, and Dana and a few other girls screaming at them to stop, the other girl, Laurel, held Thompson back not before Mutt got him with his left hook on the nose, he heard the satisfaction crack and knew he had broken his nose.

He had no time to revel in his minor glory as the Dean and Vice Dean rounded the corner and broke up the fight. Mutt was dragged back roughly by his father Vice Dean Jones, and was sent home for the day. It was worth it though; he had always wanted to punch that little bastard.

It hadn't really occurred to him that Dana could have been deeply upset at Thompson's betrayal. She was a pretty girl, brilliant, smart, funny. Guys queue up for a girl like that, _guys like me_ he mused.

" This is stupid" he said out loud, " Dana is my friend" and sure loads of their friends thought they would get together after Blake but that was months ago, Mutt scoffed and thought _we'd kill each other._

Mutt awoke from his ravine when he heard a knock on his door, and Marion Ravenwood-Jones walked in. She dumped his freshly washed t-shirts on his bed and threw a disapproving look around the room, finishing with

"You better drop Dana's books back or she'll skin you"

Mutt swallowed, and gathered the book on him.

"Yeah I was just about to do that" hoping his mother wouldn't interpret his urgent desire to see Dana as anything but returning her books.

"Liar" his mother muttered and left the room.

Mutt let out a sigh of relief, so much for that, he grabbed his bike keys and headed out to the garage.


End file.
